Famous love
by BriannaOakensheild
Summary: this is a story about a normal girl who meets a rock star but doesn't know why he likes her so much (sorry I'm bad at summaries so just read and find out) ps. this is not about sex it is a love story. Okay so it might be a little about sex but it comes later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

I yelled to my friend Rachel that I would be right back in after I had a smoke. Walking through the crowd of millions of people was very hard. Pushing and shoving my way through all of the sweaty bodies. Who was the idiot who wanted to be in front of them all? Oh yeah that was me. Finally I reached the end of the wall of people. Only to look up and see that I just walked into the middle of the mosh pit. I held my arms up to as my dad said 'protect me grill' meaning my face or teeth. I elbowed and punched random people in the face and arms making my way to the end of the violent circle.

"Finally." I sighed in relief knowing that the trial was over. Then I walked out the doors to the designated smoking area. I reached for the now practically crushed pack of cigarettes pulling one out. Suddenly I realized I lost my fucking lighter damn it. I looked around and there was a guy standing at the other end of the lot. I walked over to him feeling like I was in high school all over again asking someone for a light.

"Hey, um dude do you by any chance have a lighter I can use?" I asked as I was looking down at my pack again searching for my lighter.

"Yeah of course, here." His voice it sounded really familiar. I looked up and saw who it was, it was my idol and the guy I had the most obsessive fangirl crush on for years. I had just asked Andy the lead singer of Black Veil Brides for a light. I was speechless I knew that I was staring at him but how could you not it was Andy. "Uh you still want the lighter?" he asked laughter rimming his voice.

"Yeah or I could just light the cigarette on you, I mean you're hot enough." I was so thankful for my sense of humor saving me. I took the lighter and lit the cigarette as he laughed at my joke, god his laugh was cute. "Thank you for the lend." I held up the cancer stick and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Andy asked his voice sounding hurt. I stopped and turned around.

"I'm sure you have much better things to do besides talking to an ugly fan. I'm sure I can find a pretty one for you."

"One, you can't just hit on me then leave and two, I think you are very pretty." As soon as he said that he thought I was pretty I had been taking a drag and I choked on the inhale of smoke.

"Well uh thank you I guess I'll stay then." I laughed nervously. And walked back over to him.

"How are you liking the concert?"

"It's great, you were really great." I stared at my feet. "How's your tour going?"

"It's been pretty good but it just got better." I looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It just got better because I'm talking to a beautiful girl who just happens to be a fan of mine." He winked at me and I could feel my ovaries about to burst.

"Oh well I'm glad to oblige." I took another drag hoping it would calm me down.

"Are you nervous?" Andy asked and raised an eyebrow at me.

"a bit but why wouldn't I be I am currently talking to my idol who happens to be totally gorgeous?" he laughed and put his arms around me. He was hugging me I was frozen then I felt him move away realizing that I wasn't hugging him back I threw my arms around his neck. He smelt soo good like a mist of cigarettes, beer, sweat and axe. He was also warm and really skinny. He started to release me and I did the same. Andy moved his hands down my shoulders to my hands and held them out in front of us. He looked me up and down as if studying me, this made me very self-conscious. I closed my eyes only to open them and see him gazing at my wrists. It took me a second to realize that he was staring at my battle scars.

"I stopped a long time ago I keep them to remind me that it can always get better. That's also something your music taught me is to, well never give in." I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm happy that I have helped you through the years." He brought me in for another hug this one quicker than the last. I then realized I had a whole half cigarette left and I took another drag as he pulled away once more. "Oh I don't even know your name and I'm hugging you." He said laughing.

"Ha-ha my name is Beth." I said extending my non-cigarette hand, which he grabbed and shook.

"It's nice to meet you Beth. I am Andy." He joked and I laughed.

"Uh I don't want to be rude but, um where's the rest of the band?"

"That's not rude at all they are all by the tour bus or back stage. Would you like to meet them?" he asked and my stomach dropped.

"Yes please." I squeaked. Hopping up and down. He nodded and took my hand in his. _I really hope my palm isn't sweaty._ Was all I could think. We made our way to the tour busses on the far end of the parking lot. Finally we were in front of the bus and Andy opened the door for me I walked inside feeling kind of awkward. I reached the top of the stairs and I saw C.C and Ashley sitting on the couch playing a video game with two open beers. They looked up to see who had entered the bus and looked rather surprised to see me standing there.

"Um who are you?" asked C.C

"I'm Beth." I said like a mouse.

"And how did you get on here the door was locked?" Ashley asked sounding kinda amused.

"Andy let me in he was just right behind me." I turned to look for him but he wasn't there. I now felt really awkward.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Do you know how to play grand theft auto?" C.C asked holding out the controller to me.

"Who doesn't now mover aside and get ready to be schooled." We all laughed and they scooted over and I took the controller then started to play. Several minutes later I had defeated a rival gang and had 5,000 dollars.

"Holy shit you weren't kidding when you said you were good at this." Ashely laughed nudging me with his elbow. I laughed with him.

"Hey how are you kids doing?" asked Andy as he re-entered the bus.

"Thanks for ditching me you jerk. I was forced to make new friends." I laughed putting my arm over Ashley and C.C.

"It's always good to get out there and make new friends." Then I just remembered Rachel was still in the concert.

"Oh shit I have to go." I said putting down the controller and grabbing my third beer.

"Why do you have to leave so soon?" asked Andy sadly.

"I have to go back in to find my friend I left her to have a smoke and I've been gone for over an hour she is going to be soo pissed."

"Okay I will come with you and we can find her and all can come back here." Andy said grabbing my hand.

"Uh Andy if you come with me that might cause quite a commotion don't you think?" he stopped hearing truth in my words.

"Oh yeah that's true isn't it?" he laughed. "I keep forgetting I'm famous."

"Listen I will go in and get her then come back with her and we can all hang out."

"Okay that good. I really like hanging out with you. You're really cool." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I felt the blood under my cheeks start to boil as I blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

I pretty much sprinted back to the building and I shoved through the crowd of people more ferociously than I had before. Since this time I had a greater goal than just going to smoke. I made sure that this time I didn't get caught in the mosh pit. Although it didn't work I found myself in the middle of it again. But this time there were two really big fuckers and I stood between them both out of reflex I did a cool spin and punched one guy in the nose and I elbowed the other in the chest but they came after me and I ducked for a second as they collided and fell. I moved a bit making sure they didn't fall on me. I got up and found more people fighting. Again I made my way through the pit punching, elbowing and wind milling. Finally after what seemed like hours of pushing my way through the crowd I reached Rachel and I grabbed her shoulder. She spun around wondering who had grabbed her and by this time I was soo out of breath I couldn't speak.

"WHAT IS IT?" she screamed over the cheering fans.

"Come with me!" I screamed still winded.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Oh don't question me and come on." I said this time I grabbed her wrist and drug her back from once I came. She gave no struggle to get away knowing that it had to be important if I was willing to lose our spot over.

Finally outside again feeling a little less claustrophobic. "Rachel I have a huge surprise so just follow me and close your eyes no peeking. If you peek I will totally kill you."

"Okay no peeking." She closed her eyes and just to make sure she wouldn't look I wrapped my oversized concert t-shirt around her head just above her nose covering her eyes.

"What's this for?"

"Insurance that you don't peek." She nodded and I grabbed her hand once more leading her through the parking lot trying to avoid the cars so she wouldn't accidentally bump into one and set an alarm off. After speed walking foe a couple of minutes we reached the tour bus and I knocked.

Andy answered. "What's the password?"

"Love isn't always fair." I said in a humorous voice I could hear him laughing inside then the door opened. "Why is she blindfolded? Is this a cult meeting now?" I nodded and I started to lead her inside.

"You are coming up to a set of stairs so step…step…step... And one more step. Good job."

"I'm not a dog you psycho. Now can I see where you have taken me? Or is this all a plot to kill me?" I laughed and took off the blindfold. She blinked a couple of times and then she realized where she was.

"Oh my fucking god. Am I dreaming?" everybody laughed.

"No you're not dreaming. And before you ask yes this is really happening." Said Ashley.

"How?" she turned to me.

"I lost my lighter and I unknowingly asked Andy for a light and I found out it was him and we chilled. I met the band and came back for you." Her eyes widened.

"Would you like a drink?" asked C.C

"Yeah iced tea or water, I don't drink." She said trying to stay calm.

"Iced tea it is then." He said and went to go get it.

"Hey Beth." Called Ashley.

"Yeah?" I answered

"Come play GTA with me." He said.

"Well I have to go beat a man at his own game. You want to watch a rock star cry?" I turned and asked Rachel. She nodded and followed me to the couch where C.C handed her the iced tea. We chatted and played for a long time. Then someone came through the door in a rush.

"Oh my god guess you will never believe what we just saw…" Jake said and stopped at the top of the stairs staring at me then Rachel.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I said breaking the silence with laughter.

"What did you see dude?" Ashley asked voice filled with curiosity.

"I saw that girl take on the whole mosh pit like a one person wrecking crew." Jake pointed at me in amazement. And they all looked at me with surprise except Rachel. She knew I could hold my own.

"And the whole time I was singing 'I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!' they were all scared that Miley Cyrus was coming so they ran." And that was it the whole bus was filled with laughter. Jake and Jinxx sat down and I notice that Jinxx was staring at Rachel. I couldn't help feel excited for her. Then we all continued what we were doing. Rachel and Jinxx were talking the whole time. I was playing video games and beating Ashley and Jake at all of them. Andy watched and laughed that his friends were getting whooped by a girl. It only seemed like minutes but it was hours before we knew it the sun was coming up.

"Holy shit all nighter with a band this is a first." I poked Rachel who laughed.

"We should get going I'm pretty beat." She said and I nodded.

"Wait before you guess go can I talk to Beth alone for a minute?" Andy asked quickly.

"Yeah sure I don't see why not I will just stay here." She said turning back to talk to Jinxx. Following and outside in the orangey light.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Andy asked really quickly almost like he was nervously trying to get it over with.

"Of course I would love too. I've had a really great time tonight." I smiled brightly and he smiled back. Then we heard someone coming to the front of the bus. Rachel and Jinxx appeared out of the bus saying their goodbyes. Andy then gave me another kiss on the cheek then a warming hug he still smelt soo good. I could see that Jinxx was nervously doing the same with Rachel and she was smiling like a crazy person, or like me I knew I was doing the same thing. We all exchanged numbers and them me and Rachel were off to find our car.

"Oh my god Beth that was sooo much fun." She squealed as we got in the car.

"I know and Rach. Andy asked me out on a date."


	3. Chapter 3

When we got home all I did was walk in the door kick off my shoes and pants even before my head hit the pillow I was out. I woke up with such a headache that I could barely open my eyes. I walked to the bathroom in the hall tripping over almost everything but I didn't fall. I looked in the mirror and boy did I look like shit. First thing first I grabbed two Advil and took them with a cup of water. Then I peeled off the rest of my concert clothes and hopped into the shower. The hot water felt good washing all of the dried sweat off of me and out of my red hair.

After about a half hour I got out of the shower and I looked in the mirror again. I saw a medium height girl with long red dyed hair and big brown eyes all I could help thinking is, _how did Andy think I was beautiful?_ I told myself to forget it for now and wrapped a towel around me and headed back to my room to get dressed. Once in my room I picked out underwear, bra, greyish pants with a bunch of holes in them that I didn't buy with the pants and an Asking Alexandria t-shirt.

I continued with my little morning routine. Brush teeth, do hair, eat, put on makeup, etc. finally I unplugged my phone and when it lit up I saw that I had a text.

_Hey it's Andy. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay and don't forget about our date we still have to plan._

_Good morning. We got home fine I passed out as soon as we got here and as for your date how long are you going to be in town?_ I texted back feeling happy and light hearted. Within the next minute he texted back.

_I'm glad you for home safe. I think we are staying in town for about a week since we like it here and we have a bit of time before our next venue only three hours away. Do you want to date tonight? I kinda miss you._ I read the last sentence and felt like I was going to die he missed me? Oh my god he was perfect I couldn't help but think.

_Yes that would be wonderful, I can't wait to see you again I miss you too. _

_When should I pick you up? Oh and where do you live?_

_About five and I live on Conch Street in the big apartment complex on the left, my number is 154 floor three._

_Okay I will see you then _

After the conversation was over I couldn't stop smiling when I came out of my room I saw Rachel sitting watching SpongeBob and I went to join her. I plopped down and I turned to her just smiling and I giggled a little.

"Okay who did you kill and do I have to hide a body?" all I could do was shake my head I was utterly speechless. "Beth you're scaring me do you need me to be your alibi?" she asked starting to crack herself up and I just handed her the phone which she unlocked. After reading the texts she squealed feeling excited for me and jumped up and down with me.

"I know right and this is what I woke up to." I told her

"What time is it now?" she asked and I looked at the time on my phone wondering myself. The phone said 3:27.

"Oh my god I have an hour and a half this is going to take forever." I said groaning and throwing my head back against the couch.

"Maybe you should dry and do your hair since it's still wet." She did have a point I had to look my best.

"Okay can you help me pick out new close too?" I asked getting up walking to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with what you're already wearing?" she asked. I could tell she was giving me a once over.

"I think I need something a little sexier than just a t-shirt and jeans." I shrugged and continued to the bathroom where I put softening stuff in it and then drying it. After I brushed it out I plugged in the straightener. Waiting for that to heat up I re-did my makeup to look better. Then I straightened my hair till it was so straight it didn't even curve around my head. Grabbing the bottle of hair spray and hair gel. I smothered my hands in the gel and ruffled up my hair till it looked like I had just gotten out of bed. With the final touch spraying enough hair spray to kill the ozone layer I was done. Making my way to my room to rummage through my shit ton of clothes. We finally came up with the perfect outfit, a black kami with a leather vest over it. Then a skirt we called the zombie apocalypse skirt which was just a black and white plaid skirt that was made to look ripped and torn. By the time I got dressed being cautious of my hair, it was 4:50. And I was forced to wait on the couch. I tried to focus on the television but I couldn't. I kept looking at the door impatiently.

"What if he doesn't come?" I asked started to get scared and nervous.

"he's going to come Beth and if he stands you up I will personally tie him to a chai cut his balls off, put them in a blender and force him to drink it through a straw." She said getting riled up and I leaned over to hug her and then mid hug there was a knock on the door I literally jumped to my feet and ran to the door in excitement. Then flung it open not bothering to compose myself.

There Andy stood with a bouquet of crimson roses. He dressed in a tank top with the misfits on it and a dark grey denim jacket, skin tight jeans and a beautiful smile that left me utterly speechless.

"Hey, you look absolutely stunning." He said handing me the flowers and pulling me in for a kiss on the cheek making me blush as red as the roses.

"Thank you, you look really sexy yourself. Do you want to come in or are we going right out?" I stuttered opening the door more.

"Well I was thinking we could get taco bell my treat and then go to the park down the street and hang out for a bit."

"That sound magical, just let me tell Rachel bye." I started to turn but he stopped me.

"Oh I also have a surprise for Rachel." Andy said and looked down the hallway I couldn't help but look out too and I saw Jinxx standing there.

"hey are you here to keep Rachel company?" he nodded and walked up to me. "Rachel you have a visitor." I called turning to her and letting Jinxx in the room. She jumped up and hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4

Giving one final wave to Rachel and Jinxx, Andy and I left. But we got all the way to the elevator before Rachel came up behind us. We turned to face her.

"I forgot to tell Andy something." She exclaimed.

"What do you want to tell him?" I asked concerned.

"I still have to give him the shovel talk." She laughed and so did I, while Andy just stood there looking confused.

"What's the shovel talk?" he asked

"I'm about to tell you." She said then cleared her throat sounding kinda intellectual. "If you hurt her in anyway or break her heart, I will break your face with a shovel. Got it?" she said as scary as she could, while I tried not to laugh.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it and if I do you have my full permission to beat me with a shovel." He said amusing her.

"I would have done it without your permission." She said gave me one more hug and took off to our apartment.

"Delightful woman isn't she?" Andy said with a small chuckle.

"Well she learns everything she knows from me."

"Oh is that so. There's one little problem with that."

"Yeah and what is that?" I asked then he pushed me against the wall of the elevator circling me in his long arms with his face in my hair, right next to my ear.

"You're too adorable to be scary but most beautiful to make any man fear you." He whispered and kissed my neck.

"Mhm." I mumbled because it was all I could say since that small kiss on my neck sent tingly, shivers down my body. And he chuckled knowing exactly what he did. Then the elevator came to a slow stop and the doors opened. He regrettably moved away but took my hand and held it as we walked out of the building. The walk to the car was short and sweet with his hand in mine. When we reached the car he let go and ran to the passenger's side to open the door for me.

"Well, and I thought chivalry was dead." I laughed and got in the black car.

"It shall never die as long as there are beautiful women like you on this earth." Andy said as he slid into the car and he turned to wink at me.

"Very smooth." I said back and we both laughed again. _This is going to be a fun night_, was all that I thought. He turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

"I have the perfect song for this wit fest." He reached up to a cd holder on the sun visor. I couldn't see what he picked out but since it was Andy I knew it would be something good. He put the unknown cd in the stereo and clicked play. I recognized the song as soon as it started to play. And I laughed to myself.

"Really?" I said rhetorically to him and he nodded and started to drive out of the lot.

I started to sing along. "And I don't want ya and I don't need ya don't bother to resist or I'll beat ya, it's not your fault that your always wrong. The weak ones are there to justify the strong. The beautiful people, the beautiful people."

"Hey you're good at singing?" he asked quickly looking at me.

"No I suck at singing." I told him then stopped singing.

"Beth you are good at singing and I would know I'm a professional singer. I mean it is what I do for a living." Andy said while paying attention to the road.

"I do suck at singing, you just can't hear me that well over the music." I said as I started to look out the window and just listening to Marilyn Manson. All of a sudden the music cut and I looked just in time to see Andy's retreating hand.

"Fine prove it sing something to me, anything you want."

"No I don't want you to hate me because I can't sing. Plus I don't want to offend your career by how much I suck."

"You won't do any of that I'm asking for it. Now please sing for me." His voice was soft and pleading while he gave me a puppy dog look with his beautiful ocean blur eyes. How could I say no to that face?

"Fine let me think of a song I know by heart." I caved.

"Okay take your time."

"Tear down the cross splintered and shots remembered. This Trojan horse rode to the land we entered. We'll burn away and free our fallen brothers. Of shackles made and steel and bones of solders… Let shadows die so I can feel alive the church of lies can't tell us what is right. Our little victories and desires won't live on. Let shadows die so I can feel alive." I stopped and looked at him but he was already looking at me. "That bad huh. I warned you." I said giving a nervous laugh.

"No it was really good and you lied you are a good singer. Plus that was a nice choice of song."

"Really I was always told I suck at singing?"

"By who?" he asked sounded like he didn't believe me.

"My mom." I said my voice weak.

"Well no offence but your mom sounds like a bitch.

"She is and she's a country freak. My dad and I always make fun of her and my dad spells country without an O." we both died laughing over that. Then we arrived at Taco Bell he parked and turned off the car. I opened the door to get out and he did the same.

"Damn you could have waited for me to open your door." He pouted walking towards me.

"We don't pout you can open the door for me to taco bell." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He cheered up and ran to the door. When I was nowhere near getting there. So I walked there taking my time to pull out a cigarette and lit it finally remembering my lighter.

"I see you finally remembered your lighter." He let the door go to come and join me leaning against the car and lit his own. I moved closer to him. And leaned my head on his shoulder. "You're really cute when you want to be." He sighed and put his arm around my waist.

"Yeah I get that a lot." I said putting my arm around his waist too.

We finished our smokes and walked to the door together arms around each other and he opened the door. I walked in leaving his warm embrace. Then I waited for him in the light of the building. He joined me grabbing my hand and led me to the line.

"Do you know what you want babe?" he asked and my heart fluttered at him calling me 'babe'

"Yes I want a five layer burrito with no sour cream and two soft shell tacos." As soon as I said my order he looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"You eat all of that?" he asked

"Yes every crumb. Why does it bother you that I eat a lot?" I asked feeling really self-conscious.

"No it's just that I'm not use to girls eating a lot around me. I like that you eat a lot because I love food. I suddenly felt better.

"That's good because I love food and I eat whatever I want around guys I like I see nothing wrong with it either." I looked up at him and we was looking down at me smiling.

"I love food too." He laughed.

"But your soo skinny?"

"I have a really fast metabolism."

"Oh well I don't as you can see I'm a bit fat." I looked down at my wideish hips and little bulge of a stomach. I could feel his gaze looking me over the same way.

"You are not fat at all. In fact you have a really nice body." I looked at him critically.

"Really I mean I think I have nice boobs and I guess my ass is okay, but I have a lot of stomach."

"Yes you do have really great boobs and your ass is amazing." He moved his hand down my back and rested it on my lower back right above my butt. "But you do not have a fat stomach I like a girl with a bit of meat on her bones. I hate it when girls look like their anorexic."

"Yeah I've tried going anorexic when I was in high school it didn't work I like food too much." I said, my voice sounding small.

"Good, it's bad for you. And trust me I would know I have to deal with girls who do that on a daily basis. I am just glad that in some way my music can help them believe in themselves and just do what they want and be who they are."

"Your music is what helped me through the tough times in my life so all I have to say is thank you." I gave him a warm hug and looked up at him. He put his arm around me and used the other to put his hand on my face and held it there. I looked questioning at him then he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips. The small touch sent hot tingles down my body and I brought my hands up to reach around his neck and pull him to me. Then we broke apart when a voice interrupted us.

"Um hello, are you Andy Biersack?" she was small with brown hair and brown eyes, looking about fifteen.

"Yes and who are you?" asked Andy.

"I'm Jessica and I'm a huge fan could I please have a picture with you?" she asked turning really red.

"Of course you can." He said joyfully. And looked at me apologetically.

"Could you take the picture?" She said kind of flatly and shot daggers at me with her eyes handing the phone. I took it not bothering to let the look she gave bother me since I would probably do the same if I was her. Andy stood next to her his arm around her shoulders and they both smiled I pressed the button to take the picture. Andy dropped his arm and she took back the phone.

"Thank you so much." She said and walked away looking at her phone and smiling.

"I'm sorry about that." He said turning his attention back to me.

"It's totally fine I just forget sometimes that you're a rock star." He looked at me surprised.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah really you just seem like a normal guy and I'm defiantly not on a date with you because you're famous." Andy smiled. "I'm not that shallow and I have met other rock stars that I like their music but I don't like their personality like Ronnie Radke." I shrugged and took a step following the line and I realized that we were next.

"Really you don't like Ronnie?" he asked sounding really surprised.

"No I just think he's like really cocky." Then we were up to order and I opened my mouth to speak my order but Andy said it first.

"Yes we would like a five layer burrito no sour cream two soft shell tacos and a nacho bell grande."

"Any drinks with that?" the counter lady said looking rather dazed by andy it was probably his intense blue eyes which he was looking down at me with.

"Can I have a medium mountain dew?" I asked and he smiled.

"I will have the same." We waited for our food in silence and I grabbed a few fire hot sauce packets and stuffed them in my pockets.

"Do you want any condiments?" I asked looking to Andy.

"Yeah some fire sauce but I think you have that covered judging by the amount you shoved in your pockets." He said lightly and then laughed while I giggled a little and blushed. We then got our food and sat down. We ate quickly and quietly then left.

"Thank you for that very expensive and delightful meal." I said in a random British accent. He laughed and brought me closer with his arm around my waist.

"You're very welcome and by the way you sound like someone from Asking." I giggled and put my arm around his waist. We walked to the car and he opened the door for me again.

"You know I can open my own doors."

"Yeah I know but I like doing it, it makes me feel like a better boyfriend." He said while getting in the car and I turned to him.

"You're my boyfriend? When did that happen?" I asked and he turned to me.

"When you let me do this." He said leaning towards me and giving me another kiss his lips were warm on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck again and pulled him closer. His arms snaked around my waist. His lips felt more urgent this time pressing harder against mine. Then he pulled away I forgot I needed air and I inhaled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh okay then." I giggled breathless and not knowing what else to say.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked looking at me with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine you just take my breath away." I said while batting my eyes at him. He nodded and started the car then pulled out of taco bell. And headed towards the park which was a few blocks away from the taco bell.

"Well I can say the same for you." Andy said as he reached over and put his hand on mine I looked at him and smiled. I just looked out the window at the lights flashing by thinking the city wasn't so bad. Rachel and I moved up here to work at Google we were the lucky ones who got the call back to test all the new apps with about 28 other people in our department. I don't really know how it all happened one minute Rachel and I were taking random quizzes online and all of a sudden we got a call from Google.

"Beth we're here." Andy said softly shaking my shoulder I guess he must have thought I was asleep.

"Oh I wasn't asleep I was just spacing, sorry." I said awkwardly as I got out of the car.

"It's okay but are you tired?" he asked and I shook my head no. "That's good I don't want this date to end."

"Me either I'm having a really great time." I walked over to him and grabbed his hand and but my head on his shoulder and looked up at him just gazing at his amazingly hot features. I lifted my head since we started to walk.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked with us still walking just passing the front gate of the park.

"I don't know, maybe we can just walk around till something comes to us." I shrugged and he nodded.

"Have you ever met any other bands besides mine?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah I met Falling in Reverse, Blood on the Dance Floor and Sleeping with Sirens."

"Wow that's cool is there any other bands you want to meet?" he asked.

"Asking Alexandria, that's who I would love to meet they just seem so wild and crazy." I laughed remembering all the interviews I have watched with them in it.

"Okay it's done." He said and put his phone in his pocket I hadn't realized he had it out, I was staring into space again.

"What's done?" I asked and Andy just looked smug and didn't answer. "Andy what did you do?"

"I'm going to make all your dreams come true." He laughed and I looked at him in true awe.

"Why?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because I like you and I might get a good laugh out of you and Danny hanging out since both of you are sarcastic and witty." I laughed just at the image.

"Thank you and I found something we can do." He looked at me confused.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" I screamed and ran for it I looked behind me to see he was dazed for a second from the surprise of what had happened but he got it and he gave chase. I realized I had to stop looking back because one it slowed me down and two it was against the rules of chase adequate. I started to run out of breath and slowed down and in the middle of a giant breath, hands on my knees I felt two strong arms reach around my waist and pull me to the ground. The word spun and someone was on top of me after a minute I got my bearings.

"I…win" Andy said breathlessly. He moved a piece of hair out of my face and I looked into his bioluminescent blue eyes feeling a bit mesmerized. I leaned up to meet his lips, Andy moved his hand to the side of my face. I moved my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. His tongue traced my bottom lip searching for entrance which I eagerly gave him. Andy slid his skillful tongue in and out of my mouth, his hand grabbing my hip I let out a soft moan feeling his erection on my thigh. Then Andy pulled back leaving me panting and still looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked still a little breathless.

"I don't think it would be good to start making out in the middle of a park." He said then he got up and helped me to my feet as well.

"Yeah that's true… hey do you like to swing?" I asked looking at the swing set a few feet from us.

"Yes, that and the teeter totter are my favorites." I smiled and grabbed his wrist to lead him to the swings. I let go off him as soon as we got to the set.

"You want to know a secret about me?" I asked holding on to the chain of the swing I chose and I swung from side to side acting flirtatious.

"Please enlighten me." Andy said as he walked the last couple of steps.

"Whenever I swing I just have to sing, I don't know why though." I took a seat on the swing I chose.

"That is just too cute." He said as he grabbed the chains that I was holding on to and pulled me toward him like I was weightless. Then he pecked me on the mouth. "would you like me to sing with you?"

"Yes please." I nodded and blushed.

"what song would you like me to sing?" after he asked that all the songs from my head just disappeared and I have to search for them.

"ummm…" I said as I was still searching. "perfect weapon." That was the first song that came to mind.

"hahaha, okay." He laughed and took a breath as he screamed the first line. Then I started to sing along since I can't scream.

"Awake at night, you focus on everyone who's hurt you. And write a list of targets, your violent lack of virtue. Leave us alone, you're on your own. We are breathing while you're sleeping go and leave us alone. The lines cheated our hearts beating go and now you're on your own. Here's to your perfect weapon cracked bones with blind aggression. Like birds whose wings are broken, you live without direction." Then he stopped so I stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked starting to pout.

"We aren't alone anymore." He said and pointed to a group of kids who looked like they were about 14. I could only tell that because my eyes were used to the lighting and then there was their height.

"Okay well we should at least get some fun out of this." I said jumping off the swing and then walking over to him.

"What are you planning?" he asked giving me a smirk that sent my heart racing.

"I say we scare the complete shit out of them." I smiled and he nodded in agreement.

"And how are we going to do this?" I leaned to whisper the plan in his ear after I was done he nodded. Then I crept as fast as I could to a tree only like five feet away from them. I could hear their conversation they were talking about some girl named 'Chris'. Then I smelt it they were smoking pot oh the smell was delicious. I then walked quietly out from behind the tree and approached them. I tried not to step on any leaves or twigs that would give me away. Then I figured out they weren't facing me so I quickened my pace. Then I looked around wondering where Andy had went. I was about a foot away now I held my breath so it wouldn't give me away.

"Hey!" I practically yelled and sounding as preppy as I could, which almost made me throw up. They all jumped and tried to hide the weed. "Don't worry I'm not here to bust you, I just saw you come in and I wanted to scare you." I then giggled and flipped my hair with my hand.

"Oh, okay then." One of them said.

"Yeah oh, um would you like to share I would love to smoke with you guys?" I asked secretly hoping that Andy wouldn't mind.

"Yea defiantly we always have enough for pretty girls." Another said and then winked at me.

"Thanks, god you're making me blush." I said and put my hands on my cheeks pretending to blush. Then one handed me the bowl and the weed.

"Here uh we don't know how to pack it." They all laughed nervously. And I took the stuff and skillfully packed the bowl, I've been doing this for years and it was weird teaching newbies how to do this. They let me have a couple of hits in thanks and I think they were trying to get me really high which was working. I sat there staring into space till it was my turn again.

"Hey do you guys know what the game Chicago is?" I asked.

"No, what is it?" one named Kevin asked.

"Well it's a smoking game you take a hit and you have to hold it till it comes to your next hit." I explained and they agreed to play. They all sucked at it, I was the only one who could hold it the whole time.

"How long have you been smoking?" the one called mike asked while he was trying to re-pack the bowl.

"Um, maybe like seven years." I said after thinking about it for a minute and counting on my fingers. It came to be my turn again and I took a really big hit. I started to cough and then I pulled out my cigarettes and lit one.

"Beth!" someone yelled but no one in the group had said anything I was confused till I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I exhaled on my cigarette and turned to see it was Andy.

"Hey, there you are." I giggled damn how much did I smoke?

"Are you smoking pot with a bunch of teenagers?" he asked sounding kinda angry.

"Yes I am their actually pretty cool kids. Why are you angry?" I asked getting a bit sad and looked down.

"I'm not mad I just didn't know you were into that." He sounded a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry, do you not like it?" I asked feeling a tear role down my cheek. _Why am I crying?_ I wondered to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

I got up to stand next to him and I guess I almost fell because before I knew it his hand was on my upper arm trying to steady me.

"I'm so sorry I should have told you, I just didn't think you would care." I said as I continued to sob.

"No, don't cry it's okay I don't really care it's just that I don't like the smell of it." He said wiping a tear from my cheek. "And plus now I'm certain you will get along with Danny." He laughed and so did I.

"Well thank you guys for sharing but I think I should be going." I said as I turned to face the younger group.

"Oh it's no problem any time, thank you for teaching us how to pack a bowl." Kevin the apparent leader of the group said. Then I took Andy's hand and we walked back to the playground.

"By the way how did you get them to share?" Andy asked.

"Oh I just used my impeccable womanly charm, or in other words I pretend flirted with them." He laughed and sat on a bench then pulled me down to sit on his lap.

"Those poor boys. They were heavily influenced by a temptress and a very beautiful one at that." He said as he stroked my face and let his hand slide down my arm. I shivered at his warming touch.

"Thank you, oh and Andy if you don't like the smell of pot I think I have some perfume in my bag." I said as I pulled out the glass bottle then sprayed myself like three times.

"That's much better thanks." He said. Then we headed to the jungle gym and I climbed on top of the monkey bars and sat down.

"Ha I'm finally taller than you." I said then stuck my tongue out at him. He snickered darkly and playfully before he grabbed the monkey bars and pulled himself up top of them.

"That was short lived now wasn't it?" I crossed my arms over my chest and pretended to pout. "Don't get upset I was just kidding." He said ruefully. I then tried to secretly tuck my shirt into my skirt and leggings that I smartly put on under the skirt. Andy didn't notice since he was looking at the stars. When I was done tucking everything in I waited for a minute. Then I made my move and hooked my legs around the long side of the bars then started to lean back till he noticed and I swung back. While grabbing the bars and doing a really cool and fun flip under the bars. After I landed safely on the ground I walked over to the big tower which was the big slide. Climbing all the way to the top and noticed that Andy was still on the monkey bars trying to figure out what exactly just happened.

"Do you need my help getting down?" I yelled to him he turned and then simply just jumped off but with is long legs it wasn't that far to the ground. "Okay now that you have risked life and limb would you like to save your dark princess from this retched color filled tower?"

"Yes I shall save you at all costs my beauteous princess." He said in a fake British accent.

"Oh know please come and save me my dark knight the children are coming for me." I said while putting my arm over my eyes pretending to be a damsel in distress back in the really old movies.

"Dark knight, wait does that make me batman?" he asked sounding rather amused.

"Of course it does what other super hero slash vigilante would you be? Plus I wouldn't want to be saved by anyone else." I picked a pole to swing around, not like a striper. Then I looked at him just standing and staring at me in awe. "What are you gawking at over there?" I asked looking down at him.

""I'm just looking at you, I can't describe it but I can't stop looking at you." He continued to stare with his beautiful blue, puppy dog eyes.

"A picture might last longer ya know?" I said as I slid down the pole and sitting on the edge on top of the huge jungle gym. I began to swing my legs back and forth as I sat trying to look as cute as possible.

"That's it I'm coming to get you." Andy said as he walked away to try to find a way up. I could see his dark slender figure climbing the ladder about three feet from where I was. When he got up he walked the short distance to me and sat next to me, it was like his porcelain skin was glowing against the dark of the night.

"It's like your skin glows in the dark, your soo white." I laughed and he looked down at his exposed fingers and laughed knowing I was right.

"The only thing is my glow doesn't compare to the way the moonlight hits your skin and hair." He reached out and slid his hand down from behind my ear to the bottom of my jaw. Then his hand curved around the side of my chin and pulled my face to his, he kissed me so deeply I was lost in his lips and touch. Andy's other hand moved to the back of my neck and pulled me harder to him, his lips crushing to mine. Heat rose in both of us and I could feel a need that I haven't felt in a long time. This need was to be touched and loved. I gave in to it and found my hand tangled in his messy black hair and my other on the side of his face. We broke apart just for him to scoot me to the middle of the metal bridge thing on the jungle gym and lay me down as he straddled me and continued to kiss me and slide his hand teasingly slow down my side to my hip. My hands were now around his shoulders. One resting in the middle of his back and the other still tangled in his hair. Our lips were crushed together and molding to one and others.

"PLANING ON MAKING LITTLE GOTH CHILDREN?" yelled a man from the dark underneath us. Andy broke the kiss looking around for the asshole who said that.

"Come and say that to me face instead of hiding in the shadows you fucking twat." Yelled Andy back to him.

"Get down here you faggot and I will." Said the ass.

"Andy let's just go he doesn't deserve our time or attention if he's gonna be a total prick." I pleaded with Andy as I got up to stand by him since he was already standing.

"Yeah you better listen to your whore Andy." The guy taunted and chuckled darkly.

"Who do you think you are to even think about calling me a whore you sketchy creep?" I yelled back getting a bit pissed.

"Who I am is no concern to a skank like you." That was it like a switch turned on in my head I ran to the slide and slid down so fast my head spun. Then I saw his figure and I sprinted towards him. He didn't run in fact he seemed quite surprised, and that's when it happened. My fist came colliding with his jaw, all of my moshing strength and rage behind it. He fell to the ground and was completely out cold. Not long after I herd Andy running behind me and put his hand on my left shoulder making me turn to face him.

"Beth are you okay?" he asked with his eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah I'm fine I just really hate when guys call me that kind of stuff." I said looking down at my feet remembering all of high school.

"lets go back to your place for a while okay?" he asked and I nodded following him as he walked.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride back to my apartment was short and quiet. I let him open the car door for me because I didn't want him to be upset with me anymore.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened, I just get so mad sometimes and I can't control it." I said breaking the silence as we walked hand in hand to the front door of the building.

"Don't be sorry that asshat had it coming, what you did was mercy compared to what I wanted to do to him."

"Really you were gonna beat someone up for me?" I asked my voice sounding surprised.

"Yes, of course I would have because the shit he was saying, was vile and idiotic. Anyone with eyes and a right mind can plainly see that you are not a whore." My heart felt lighter after he said that. I then tugged lightly on his arm so that he would turn towards me and I reached my arms around his neck to bring him into my warm embrace. His arms wrapped around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You really are the sweetest guy I've ever met." I whispered in his ear as I was moving out of the hug.

"I'm glad you think so. But you are the most beautiful and caring woman I have ever met." I blushed deeply at his compliment and he moved a piece of hair out of my eye and traced it behind my ear. I leaned toward him and tilted my head up to gently peck his lips. Then I took his hand again and we continued to walk toward the entrance. Not saying a word but there was a warmth between us.

"I wonder how Rachel and Jinxx did on their date." Andy said breaking the silence.

"I don't know but I do know that she likes him a lot."

"She told you that?" Andy asked turning his head towards me in surprise.

"No but when you have been friends with someone for over 15 years you can just tell these kind of things." I said confidently.

"Well yeah and he told me that he liked her a lot too." He laughed and I playfully leaned into him slightly pushing him. He looked at me with a playful grin pulling at his lips. I blinked and his strong arms were around me picking me up. I squealed in surprise and started laughing as he slung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down you crazy person." I screamed jokingly secretly I didn't want him to put me down I loved that he was so playful.

"No I'm taking you prisoner." He chuckled darkly playing the villain.

"Am I damsel in distress now is that it?" I asked as I hugged around his waist kinda scared since I was up high and I was kinda scared that he would drop me.

"Yes you are my damsel in distress and a hostage." He threw his head back and let out a fake evil laugh that made me laugh. I heard a knock we must have reached my door since I couldn't see I wasn't entirely sure.

"Oh your back." Said Rachel.

"Yeah uh where do you want her?" Andy asked.

"You can put her in her room. It's the one with the grey paint and the many band posters." She said and Andy began walking again as we turned to walk towards my room I looked up to see Rachel sit back on the couch next to Jinxx.

"Did you guys have fun?" I asked as I lifted my head the best I could to face them.

"We had fun how about you guys?"

"Yeah we had a nice time." Was all I said before Andy entered my room and flipped me over to land on my bed.

"So now that you got me here what are you going to do to me?" I asked as I leaned up on my elbows and batting me eye lashes.

"Well I could start by doing this." Andy said as he closed my door and locked it. After that he turned towards me and climbed on top of me to straddle me and kissed my lips deeply but still softly. I wrapped my arms around his waist trying to pull him closer to me. His hand reached under my hip to gently grab my ass. I gave out a quiet moan as his squeeze and warm kiss sent tingles down to my groin. So I carefully brought my legs up and around his back pulling him closer to me. I could feel his full body weight pushing me into the bed and his hand still on my butt messaging it. My hips moved without my telling them to they just reacted and they met his. My whole body burned for his touch.

"We aren't having sex tonight." I said softly as he broke a kiss to breath.

"Yeah I know, I don't want to rush this no matter how much I want it." I smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss me once more. He rolled over and laid down next to me I curled up next to him with his arms warm around me, one under the pillow under my head and the other over and around my waist. I could feel his slowing breath on my neck, closing my eyes to just soak it all in.

"We should get up soon so we don't fall asleep and they get the wrong idea." Andy said as he rubbed my side sweetly.

"Yeah we should but not yet I just want to lay here and enjoy your arms around me." I said as I turned around and snuggled into him.

"Your skin is so soft." He said as he caressed my lower back. I took in the gorgeous smell of his cologne but he didn't put too much on and I complimented his natural smell.

"You smell really good." I said complimenting him back. We stayed there on my bed like that for a couple more minutes and then we decided to get up and go back out to the living room.

"So did you two have a good time?" Jinxx asked with raised eye brows.

"Yes we did but not that much fun, Andy is a gentleman." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you high?" Rachel asked me she probably got a whiff of me and I still smelled kinda like pot.

"I did it's kinda a long story I will tell you later." I sighed and Andy shifting awkwardly.

"how was taco bell you cheap skate?" Jinxx said elbowing Andy.

"It was great we met a fan."

"Well that's always awkward when that happens when you're with your girlfriend." Said Jinxx.

"Yeah she girl was shooting daggers at my face with her eyes. But I figured it was okay cuz I would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed." I laughed nervously.

"So what to do now?" asked Rachel.

"Uh, do you guys want to watch a movie?" I asked looking and Rachel and mine's giant collection of movies. Andy and Jinxx nodded, I didn't need to look at Rachel because I knew she was always up for a movie. "What movie do you guess wanna watch?"

"Anything that you two recommend." Said Jinxx. Then Rachel and I looked at each other I could mentally hear what movie she picked because I would pick the same one. And we walked over to the movie shelf.

"You thought the hobbit right?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes ha damn telepathy." She whispered back. I picked out the movie that was in the Hs since we were nerds who put our movies in alphabetical order.

"Have you guys ever seen the Hobbit?" Rachel asked

"Bits and pieces but I've never seen the whole thing. What about you Jinxx?"

"I've seen it once but it was a while ago." Rachel and I stood there with our mouths open and then looked at each other in shock.

"That's it we are going to give you guys a hobbitacation." I said and Rachel nodded backing me up. They laughed at how serious we were being.


	8. Chapter 8

She put the DVD in and I sat next to Andy. And watched as Rachel pressed play.

"Are you ready for their reaction Fili?" I asked using her nickname from the movie we were the two dwarves she was Fili and I was Kili.

"Oh yeah I am Kili they are so gonna flip their shit." She said fist bumping me. We laughed at their faces they looked totally and complete confused and kind of scared.

"What are those nicknames?" asked Andy. Rachel and I nodded focused on the movie.

"Well Andy I don't think we are gonna get to kiss them during this movie." Jinxx sighed

"We should have popcorn." Rachel said.

"Yeah we should." I responded still glued to the screen watching a movie I have seen thousands of times before like it was the first time.

"Go make it then." She said.

"No you this is my favorite part." I responded.

"It's my favorite part too." She said as we both shut up and watched one by one the dwarves appear on the screen. Then we started to quote when Fili and Kili appeared.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your servo." We said at the same time almost like it was practiced which it was.

"Do you guys practice that?" asked Jinxx.

"Yeah a couple of times but it's no biggie." We said at the same time.

"Do you guys spend a lot of time together? Or what?" asked Andy.

"Yeah we work and live together so almost 24/7." I said still focused on the movie and then it came to the first song which Rachel and I knew by heart also. The movie went by fast since we were all paying attention and cuddling. After it was done I got up to remove it and put it back in the case then on the shelf.

"What did you guys think of the movie?" Rachel asked.

"It was good I liked the first song it was pretty funny." Jinxx commented.

"Yeah I like the ending with the fire pine cone bombs." Andy said after.

"You all are going to find this cheesy but I love the whole movie." I said and shrugged.

"We should get going, it's 2 am." Jinxx said as he looked at his phone. Andy nodded and turned to me to give me a passionate kiss that I wasn't ready for.

"Thank you for the date and the movie I had the most fun than I have had in a while." Andy said then his phone buzzed and he looked at it. "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked after he locked his phone."

"Nothing but I have to work until like four." I said as I looked up at him.

"Okay I will pick you up here at five thirty." He said as he and Jinxx got up and started walking towards the door. I waved one last goodbye and then they were gone.

"That was really fun but we should go to bed we can share stories tomorrow at work." I nodded in agreement feeling really drained as I got up after her and went to my room. I changed into pajamas and fell into the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke with a start since my alarm caught me off guard and scared the shit out of me. I turned it off and got my work clothes together to take a shower. The shower helped to wake me a bit and wash off some of the after sleep but only monster and pop tarts could completely cure it. Once I got out of the shower and got dressed I went on with my routine. I finished and walked into the kitchen to grab my daily breakfast.

"Good morning." I said as I walked past my tired friend towards the fridge to get a monster. Then putting it on the table to get my pop tarts. I sat eating and drinking in silence since Rachel isn't a morning person and she was still half asleep. When I finished I cleaned up and went back in my room to get my charged phone. When I unplugged it from the charger I saw that Andy had texted me.

_Good morning, I don't know what time you get up but I just got up and I wanted to text you so I guess answer me when you wake. From your dark night._

_I get up at this time every morning for work since you want to know… ps. I can't wait to see you tonight. Form your gothic princess. _I sent back instantly. Then I smiled I was truly happy for the first time in my life. I felt my phone buzz and I immediately looked at it.

_Oh and by the way I have a surprise for you tonight._ What was the surprise? I thought to myself as I held the phone. Damn him this was going to bother me all day thinking about this.

_What's the surprise?_ I texted as fast as lightening. And then I waited for what seemed like eternity.

_I'm not going to tell you hence why it's called a surprise._ I forgot how much men infuriated me but I had to admit it was cute that he had a surprise and refused to tell me.

_Fine, don't tell me lol I will see you at 5:30 _

_Okay see you later… oh and I am going to be texting you random stuff all day just a warning._

_Should I be scared? _I smiled to myself thinking about what he could send me… no Beth stop get your mind out of the gutter I told myself.

_Yes very scared ;)._ And with just a winky face he made my heart flutter. Then I looked at the clock and realized I had to get off my ass. Since it wasn't the weekend anymore and I had work to do. As I walked into the living room to see Rachel sipping coffee and watching teen wolf.

"We should get going or we will be late." I said walking to get my keys since we only had one car and it was my week to drive. "What's the weather going to be like?" I asked wondering if I would need a coat. Even though we lived in California it still got pretty chilly.

"It's gonna be like 80 out." She said and I forgot about looking for a coat.

"Let's go, Rachel get off your ass." I said and I got my worn Ouija board wallet that I got from Hot Topic like ten years ago. I could see Rachel out of the corner of my eye reluctantly get up from where she sat. I waited by the door for her to clean up her breakfast stuff.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said as she approached me. We walked out the door and I locked it behind us.

"How was your date with Jinxx?" I asked as we walked to the elevator.

"Oh my god Beth he is so sweet and funny, we had a blast. How was your date with Andy?" she asked in return.

"It was like something out of a dream. We had dinner at taco bell then we just hung out at the park down the street." I smiled light heartedly about the memory of last night.

"You never did elaborate on why you smelled like pot though." She said with concern. Then I proceeded to tell her in detail everything that happened during the date, including my little fight with the douche.

"Wow you guys had a fun night. All Jinxx and I did was watch black butler." She said after my whole story.

"Oh yeah I think a little more than that happened come on spill all the juicy details." I said knowing that more happened.

"Okay, we kissed a bit and cuddled but that was it." She said with a sigh.

"Oh is he a good kisser because let me tell you Andy is the best kisser ever." I said while making a weird hand movement that resembled one used by an umpire to declare someone was safe.

"I disagree I think Jinxx is the best kisser ever," she argued.

"Okay Jinxx is the best kisser you've ever kissed and Andy is the best kisser I have ever kissed. Argument solved." I declared as we got in the car and I started it to make our way to work. It was rather sunny this morning so I put on my sunglasses to shield my eyes from the light. Driving through California was like a trial everyday with morons pulling out in front of you and turning without a blinker. I know I shouldn't flip people off in such a crowded and dangerous city but I couldn't help it. I mean I'm the kind of person when someone is being a jerk I tell them. Eventually we made the half and hour journey to google headquarters. I parked in the designated parking place for us which was applications department. Rachel and I got out of the car and I locked it as we were walking away from over my shoulder like a cool person.

"What kind of apps do you think they want us to test today?" asked Rachel.

"I have no clue probably some kind of new angry birds or candy crush." I responded and we both laughed. We slid our cards in the front door and entered the building.

"Hi Rachel, hey Beth." Said the doorman frank.

"Hey Frank." Rachel and I said in unison. Frank cracked a smile at us. We entered the elevator and pressed the button to the floor we worked on. I felt my phone buzz again.

_Where do you work? _Asked Andy.

_Google why? _I texted back.

_You really work at google? That's soo cool._

_Yeah it is we get to text new apps and shit._ I texted back and then he sent me a picture of himself with a subtitle that said "I'm sexy and I know it." I started to laugh and Rachel looked over to me with curiosity so I showed her the picture. Rachel immediately laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

The day flew by with Andy up holding his promise of sending me random texts all day. As I pulled into our apartment parking lot I could see a familiar black car with two people sitting in it. I parked and turned off the car then proceeded to get out and walk with Rachel towards the black car. It was all a bit sketchy two girls walking in the dark towards a parked car. All of a sudden we heard yelling Rachel started to run but I turned around just in time to see a guy running towards me. I didn't recognize him so as he got to close for my comfort I side stepped and tripped him. The guy fell face first into the pavement.

"Oww, you bitch." Said the downed guy in a British accent that sounded really familiar. Then I all came to me.

"Oh my god are you okay?" I asked as I tried to help him get up. And as he stood up I could see who tried to tackle me. It was Danny Worsnop the lead singer to Asking Alexandria.

"I've been better. Why didn't you run like your friend did?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"It's called fight or flight. She ran I fought." I shrugged my shoulders and looked behind me to see a tall and lean figure approaching me. I ran to it to see that the figure was none other than my boyfriend Andy. I flung myself upon him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh, well hello to you too." He snickered as his strong arms entrapped my waste.

"I missed you all day." I whined snuggling closer into his chest.

"I missed you too my little fighter." He hugged me tighter and I inhaled his heavenly scent. I looked up at him and then he leaned down and kissed my lips. Andy's arms unwrapped a bit to put his hands on my sides and pull me closer to him. I wanted to be as close to him as possible so I hugged my arms around his neck and pushed my body even closer.

"Well then some people are getting hot and heavy. If this goes on any farther I might need to go get some lube." Danny snickered in the background, what he said made us break apart I could feel the heat under my cheeks that indicated that I was blushing. I looked down at my boots and Andy put an arm around my side and pulled me in front of him with my butt against his pelvis.

"Well Danny it wouldn't go that far yet because unlike some people we don't have sex on the second date." Andy countered smugly.

"Well we could but if you don't wanna that's cool." I said half joking and I pushed my butt out against him. He grunted a little as I did that and he held around me tighter as if trying to prevent me from doing it again.

"Oh Andy it looks like someone wants the D." said Danny then he stared to laugh really hard.

"I do not I was joking." I said trying to defend myself.

"He knows you were Danny just like being a pervert." Andy told me loud enough for Danny to hear.

"We should go inside, instead of standing out here all sketchy like." I suggested moving out of Andy's arms and he took my hand in his. We all started walking to the building. I opened the apartment door to see Rachel and Jinxx were sitting on the couch watching something on TV.

"This is a nice place. Where do you guys work?" said Danny as he walked in last.

"We work for google in the testing applications department." I said sounding as logically as possible.

"Are you shitting me?" Danny exclaimed.

"No why do people not believe me when I tell them that?" I asked getting kinda annoyed.

"Because you're not a nerd." He said as he like pointed at me.

"Why does that matter? And I am really smart." I asked.

"Okay fine whatever you say." Danny retorted. I went to join Rachel and Jinxx on the couch and saw that they were watching Black Butler again.

"Did I miss Grell?" I asked turning to Rachel.

"No but he should be making an appearance soon." She answered while laughing. Grell was my favorite character.

"Come and sit down you two, take a load off." I called to Andy and Danny who were still bickering about something I wasn't paying attention. Eventually they came over to the couch I scooted over to let Andy sit next to me but to my surprise he half picked me up onto his lap. And then Danny sat down where I was sitting. I swung my legs over to the side of Andy's legs. And I kinda hung my arm around his shoulders and kinda cuddled into him.

"What the fuck are we watching?" Danny asked within five minutes of silence.

"It's called black butler and it's an anime." Rachel said.

"This is soo fucking weird." Danny whined.

"Yeah it is but it's a good show you just have to watch from the beginning." I said then he got up.

"Hey can I borrow your car I just need to get something I will be right back." Danny asked Andy.

"Yeah sure." Andy said and handed Danny the keys. Then Danny left in silence.

"I bet you guys five bucks he is going to get some kind of alcohol." I said when he left.

"I bet it's going to be drugs." Said Rachel.

"I bet he needs more condoms." Said Jinxx.

"I bet all of the above." Andy added and then we all laughed.

"We should make this a real bet." Said Rachel and we all agreed I pulled out a five from my wallet and so did everyone else. We all then put the money in a pile on the coffee table. After that we waited for Danny to come back.

After about twenty minutes Danny strolled back in the door with a huge paper bag. None of us could see what was in it.

"I'm back and I brought something we can do." He said as he put the bag on the kitchen table. We all got up to see what shit he had bought. Sure enough he pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, Grey Goose and a case of Budweiser and a six pack of monster.

"I win." I exclaimed putting my hands up in victory and running to collect my money.

"You win what?" Asked Danny in confusion.

"We all placed bets on what you went to get." Explained Andy.

"Am I really that predictable? And you don't even know me."

"I'm a fan so I know you but you don't know me." I laughed.

"That sounds stalkerish." Danny said with an eyebrow raised.

"Only a little bit, now are we gonna get wasted or what?" I exclaimed then everyone grabbed a beer. Well except for Danny who grabbed the bottle of Jack and opened it.

"I thought you didn't drink?" Jinxx asked Rachel.

"Only sometimes but I don't actually get all that drunk." she explained to him and took a sip of beer.


	11. Chapter 11

Somehow I got roped into having a shots contest with Danny. We started out with 20 shots each I've never seen so much alcohol in my life. I wasn't sure that I could drink it all, but I couldn't let Danny know that so I showed no sign of weakness.

"Good luck girly, no one has ever beat me in a drinking contest. Even ask your boy toy over there I think he was puking for weeks after he tried it." Danny said starting to gloat already.

"yeah right, I bet you've been beaten and if not there's always a first time for everything. This could be the second revolution and guess what red coat we won!" I screamed at him and took the first shot so fast I barely felt the burn going down my throat. Danny smiled and soon after followed my lead. It went by in a blur about thirteen shots later and I heard people shouting but I didn't know what they were yelling. I looked around and I saw faces but I didn't know any of them. I looked down at all the shots I had left and I picked one up and rank it not feeling the burn at all I had now drank enough that the jack tasted like water. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder I looked at the hand and followed it to the owner. He was a really sexy guy but his features were blurred. I saw his lips move but I didn't hear anything.

"Beth, can you hear me?" said the sexy guy. And I nodded just staring at him.

"Who are you?" I asked but I think it sounded kinda weird because it took him a minute to comprehend what I said.

"Okay, that's it she has had enough Danny you win." Said god guy.

"You're right Andy I've never seen her this bad. Beth do you know who I am?" said the girl in the corner standing next to the other sexy guy. I was surrounded by sex gods. Then I realized they were waiting for me to respond. I thought back to the question I was just asked.

"You look familiar but no I don't know who you are." I said starting to get confused and thinking who all these people were.

"Beth you need to get some sleep, I'm going to bring you to bed." Said the guy who touched my shoulder I nodded and got up but my knees buckled and I felt myself falling only to be stopped by a pair of strong hands. Then I felt my self-getting lifted I looked down and I realized I was really far from the ground so I hugged the guy's neck tightly afraid to fall. "It's okay Beth I won't drop you, you're safe in my arms." I heard his deep voice say and I believed him and let go a little.

"Okay I trust you." I said looking at him the best I could he carried me to my room and placed me on the bed. Then he leaned down and took my shoes off.

"Do you think you could get into your pajamas?" he asked as he put my shoes down somewhere. I didn't know so I tried to stand but I found myself ring back on the bed.

"No I don't think I can." I frowned feeling kind of helpless.

"Would you like me to help you?" Andy that's what his name was I finally remembered.

"Um yea jeans aren't comfy to sleep in." I said starting to fiddle with the button but I couldn't get it. I felt his hand push mine out of the way and easily undid the tricky button. I looked up at him and his hand glided down unzipping my pants. He kept his eyes locked on mine though his hand was dangerously close to my hot spot. He broke the stare because he was getting ready to pull my pants off. I lifted my body to help make it a bit easier. His hands felt so good as they trailed down my long legs. I tried really hard to control my breathing but I must not have been successful at it, since he looked at me kinda weird. I felt my cheeks burn with blush. I could slowly feel myself sobering up and all I knew was that I wanted him. I somehow pulled him towards me and brought my lips to his. His hands trailed down to my lower back and pulled me closer to him. His lips were almost hungry and drinking me in. he let go for a moment only to take off his shirt. I studied his skinny but solid features and in return I could tell he was doing the same to me. So I thought I would give him more to look at I pulled off my shirt with no problems. I could feel his eyes still on me taking in all of my curves and peach color skin.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" Andy said as he leaned down and kissed me again. There was something about feeling his bare skin against mine that turned me on a lot and made me want him more. I felt my breath beginning to pick up even more as his hand traveled all over my skin. His tongue slid slowly across my lower lip begging for entrance which I quickly gave to him.

"Mmm" was all I could muster while I was in total bliss from his heated touch. I slipped my hands down to the button and zipper of his pants which he eagerly helped me undo. Then he stood up to slide his pants down long gazelle legs. He had black briefs on and I could just barely see the outline of his erection.

"See something you like?" Andy joked and we laughed then he got back on the bed and started to kiss me again. I knotted my fingers in his hair. I felt his leg move between mine and spread them apart so he could fit between them. After he did that I wrapped my legs around his hips. I felt his hands move up my back and laid flat on the back of my bra as if he was asking permission. I lifted my back off the bed the most I could but our position made it a bit hard to do. My guess is that he dubbed that as a sort of permission granted because his fingers undid my bra in a flash. I took my hands out of his hair for him to completely take my bra off.

"You have a really amazing body." He stated which made me blush more than I already was he began to kiss his way from my lips to my neck then stopping for a bit to bite my neck forcing me to give out a small moan. Then Andy continued the kisses down to my tits and then he got to my already hardened nipples and started to slowly circle his tongue around one which made me moan again. He stayed like that just teasing and nipping at my nipple forcing me to moan more and more. Then I suddenly pushed him of me a little so that I could switch our positions. Now that I was on top I started kissing him again. I let my hands travel down his chest and stomach to reach his hardened cock. As I started to rub it through his briefs I felt him getting harder. I pulled away from the kiss to look at him as I pulled on the elastic of his underwear. He helped me take them off. Then all I could do is stare at his impressive girth.

"You're really big." Was all I could get out. He chuckled a little then I took him in my hand and started to slowly rub it. then I moved my whole body down. I made eye contact with him right before I slid his manhood in my mouth. I started to swirl my tongue around the tip then I pulled it into my mouth even more and started too gently suck it. I could hear his low groans as I bobbed my head up and down dragging my tongue along his length. His breathing picked up as I picked up speed of bringing his dick in my mouth.

"Beth… stop." Andy said with a breathless voice. I looked up at him confused. "I don't want to cum in your mouth." He added after catching his breath. I moved up again and kissed him. He brought his hands to my hips and looped his fingers in my panties, which afterward I helped him take off. Now we were both completely naked, with me on top of him. I looked into his blue eyes which were dilated with desire. I was staring so deeply in his eyes that I hadn't notice his hands made their way down to my vagina. I was awoke from my daydreaming from his finger plunging deep into me I gave out a little yelp at the surprise. His finger moves skillfully in and out each time rubbing my G spot and bringing me closer to orgasm.

All of a sudden I heard a loud bang he stopped and suddenly looked over my shoulder. Before I knew it I was under him and the blankets. My head was spinning by the insanely quick position changed that I was unaware of what was going on.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Danny?" Andy screamed at a frozen Danny who had a deer in the headlights stare going on.

"I… I'm sorry I was coming to check on Beth." He started to explain. "But I can see that she is clearly fine." He said fine like a high school girl checking out a hot person and he did the little gay hand gesture. I brought the blankets up to my neck in an attempt to cover myself more.

"Get the fuck out!" screamed Andy.

"But Andy why let the boner I just got go to waste… I'm sure she would love two smoking hot rock gods fuck her." Danny said sounding over cocky.

"Get out Danny!" I screamed at him this time getting really angry. A few seconds later after a look of defeat crossed his face Danny left. Leaving Andy and me alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Ater Danny left, Andy and I just laid in bed. I started to feel completely and totally mortified. I pulled the blankets around me covering my bare body. Andy shifted in the bed next to me, he turned to face me and to put his arms around me. I sniffed back tears that were threatening to leave my eyes. Turning in the bed to face him and put my face into his chest. When I looked up into his eyes, I could see mortification and sadness in them.

He pulled me closer to him and I snuggled into him even more. His warmth flooded into my heart.

"Andy, I am really sorry this happened. If you don't like me anymore I will understand." I said softly and sorrowful. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"No I wasn't even close to thinking that, Beth just because we had a drunken screw up. I really like you Beth and something like this isn't going to change that." All of his words made my heart flutter. There were butterflies in my stomach. Then those butterflies turned into a sickness and nausea.

"Andy…" I started but I had to cover my mouth in fear that I would puke all over him.

"Beth what is it?" Andy asked while rubbing my back and shoulder. I pushed away from him and held up one finger to tell him to hold on a second. As I stood up quickly I felt all the dizziness rush to my head. I managed to forget about the dizziness and run to the bathroom. I rushed to the toilet and then quickly opened it and right at that second everything decided to come up. I put my head into the toilet and let it all come up. Tears were rimming my eyes from all of the heaving and vomiting.

I felt a warm hand gather all of my hair and another hand caressed my back. I thought that I would be throwing up forever. But finally about four times puking later I began to dry heave and then my stomach decided to stop and calm down since it was now completely empty. I sat back leaning into Andy, and I started to feel even more embarrassed.

"Do you feel better now?" Andy asked, as he ran his fingers through my red hair. I nodded in response.

"I think that I should get a glass of water and maybe an advil." Andy then helped me get up and I flushed the toilet. We walked towards the bed, Andy sat me down on the bed.

"Andy there isn't any water or advil in here."

"I know that I was just going to leave you here while I go get everything for you." He said and then he leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly. After he left I curled up under all the blankets and wiped all the sweat from my face. Then i suddenly realized I was still lacking all of my clothes. With a groan I got up and moved over to my dresser. I found my favorite pajama pants and a nice Black Veil Brides shirt plus a nice pair of underwear. I got dressed and then practically crawled back to my bed and curled up again. My stomach still hurt but had nothing to throw up. I rolled my face over and put it into the cool side of the pillow.

Spinning everything was spinning. There was a rainbow of color going around and around in swirls. I walked through it just staring at the center which held no color at all. The center of all of the colors was a pitch black and I was heading towards it. I didn't even bother to look at all the other colors it was just the blackness i was focused on.

"Beth?" someone called but there was no one in sight so I kept walking forward. "Beth, you have to wake up." the voice called again then I was being shaken and all the colors just shattered like stained glass. All that was left was the darkness I was moving toward. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Andy who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I fell asleep didn't I?"

"Yeah and you looked so cute curled up in a little ball. The only thing that wasn't cute is that you snore." He started to laugh and I chuckled a bit with him.

"I do not snore." I said as I poked his skinny but surprisingly muscular arm.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked leaning closer to me.

"Yes I am." I said and then he leaned even closer till he was about and inch from my face. I looked into his eyes and I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. At that moment he leaned even closer and kissed my lips softly. i leaned back from him. Hurt crossed his face and beautiful eyes.

"I just threw up let me brush my teeth before we kiss." I said and then got out of the bed and went to my bathroom. I closed the door behind me and looked in the mirror. Then I cringed in horror I looked like total shit. My skin was paler than usual. my makeup was all smudged and runny and then there was my hair that looked like a rat's nest. Ignoring all of it and I started with my teeth. After I brushed and swished Listerine around my mouth twice I decided it was time to work on my appearance a little bit.

Giving myself one last glance at myself in the mirror I decided that I was decent enough. I opened the door and found Andy staring at all the posters on my wall. He must have heard me come out because he turned to face me. I walked over to him and sat next to him. 


	13. Chapter 13

"So do you see anything you like?" I asked, pointing at my poster filled wall.

"Yeah I didn't realize how totally sexy Ben Bruce is." We both laughed.

"I guess he is sexy but i think you are much hotter." I said as I nudged him.

"Oh, is that right?" He asked, nudging me back.

"Nope, I was lying Ben is way hotter than you." I said, my words thickly smothered in sarcasm. Andy turned to me with a smirk on his face. "I was kidding." I said but he just kept smiling at me. His grin was from ear to ear and it was uber creepy. I decided to ignore it, I looked around and saw the glass of water and two Advil on the nightstand. I did a half roll to get around Andy and to the water and pills. Taking one last glance at Andy, who had followed me with his gaze and sketchy Cheshire grin. I went back to ignoring him and took the pills with a nice gulp of water. After finishing the water and quenching some of my thirst I went to sit back next to Andy. He had given up on the creepy staring and smirking.

"I feel a lot better now that I had a glass of water. Thank you for getting it for me." I said then hugged him. He turned so he could wrap his arms around me. After a few seconds of us hugging he pulled away and brought my face to his. At first he kissed me softly, then as the kiss got longer he began to kiss me passionately. His lips crushed into mine and his hand was in my hair. His other hand was grabbing onto my side, pulling me closer to him. Then as suddenly as the kiss started, he ended it. Andy retreated and sat back looking at his hands.

"I think I should go now." Andy said as he started to get up. I shot my hand up as fast as I could to catch his arm. As my hand wrapped around his forearm he turned to look at me.

"Please don't go." I looked up at him pleading. "Is it something I did wrong?"

"No it isn't you. It's because I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself." He sat back down, next to me and looked down at his hands.

"Then don't control yourself." I said. Then I took his face in my hands and brought his lips to mine. he kissed me back and started to bite my bottom lip softly. His hands found their way to my hair and side. Then he broke the kiss, I looked at him confused. He grinned and picked me up to bring me to the center of my bed. He climbed on top of me and spread my legs apart. Andy knelled between my legs and leaned down to pull up my shirt and kiss my stomach. His kisses started from my bellybutton all the way to the place between my breasts. This sent shivers of heat down my body. He stopped to look up at me. Then he came up to look into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Andy asked , his blue eyes gleaming with passion.

"Yes Andy I want this. And I want you soo much." I assured him.

"Beth you already have me. But I think we should wait before we take it to this step." Andy said as he looked down at me. I nodded in agreement but he stayed on top of me.

"Um, Andy I thought we just agreed not to make love." he nodded at me. "So why are you still on top of me?" I asked, confused.

"Because I don't want to stop kissing you." He smiled then leaned down and crashed his lips into mine. His hands slid down my sides and firmly grasped my hips. The strength of his grip made me moan softly into his warm lips. My hands made their way into his hair, grabbing handfuls of it and pulling his head closer to mine. His kiss became more needy and intense. His tongue moved skillfully around my mouth and lips. With a little nip here and there my whole body was burning with need. A need for him to touch me more and more. A need for his loving and tender embrace. Just a strong need to be with him and only him. then his hand moved to my butt and grabbed it. This send a hot tingle down to my vagina. I could feel myself getting wetter. then he kept grabbing and massaging my ass. I moaned at his touch and he kept doing it.

I moved my hand from his hair and trailed it down to his crotch which was bulging and hard. Andy grunted as I started to rub my hand against his manhood. I moved my hand up and down slowly. As I rubbed him I gently squeezed his manhood. This drove him crazy because I could hear his breathing pick up. Andy then moved his other hand from my hip and gradually slid his hand to my vagina. Just his touch there drove me to the verge of insanity.

"Is it okay if I touch you here?" Andy asked as he ran his middle finger up the length of my pussy, stopping at my clit. He kept his finger there but he kept it still. Him not moving it drove me even more insane then when he did move it. This made me need his touch even more.

"Yes it is totally fine. please don't stop or you will drive me mad." I whimpered

"Oh, so you like it when I touch and rub you down here." He said and he pushed down on me and then he started to stroke my clit. I moaned and my hips moved up to meet his movement. Andy grinned, seeming satisfied with what he was doing. Then he started to kiss me again furiously. I continued to glide my hand over his hardening cock. Andy continued to rub my clit and his hand moved from my butt to my bood. As he played with my clit, Andy started to softly pinch my nipple. I moaned against his lips once again and I began to stroke his manhood more rapidly.

"BETH!" I heard Rachel call from down the hall. Andy stopped and looked at me, his hair was all a mess from me grabbing it. I could still see the traces of desire in his eyes, but it was fading. Then I heard Rachel's footsteps coming toward the room. Andy sighed and slowly got off of me. He was just getting settled in next to me when Rachel knocked on the door.

"Are you two decent in there?" She asked, humor rimming her voice.

"Yes, we are decent." I replied after looking both Andy and me over. Then she entered knowing it was safe.

"Are you two going to come back and join the party?" Andy and I looked at each other for a moment and Andy nodded at Rachel in response. "Okay, then I will let you two get sorted and I will see you in a couple of minutes." She began to close the door but stopped and opened it again, just a crack so she could peek her head through. "If you two aren't back in the living room in say five minutes I will be forced to bring the party to you." She threatened and then finally left.


	14. Chapter 14

I slowly and regretfully pulled myself out of Andy's embrace. As I sat at the edge of the bed with my back facing him, I let out a small sigh. I looked over my shoulder to see Andy just staring at me with awe.

"Why is it that whenever I look at you that you are always staring at me?" I asked.

"Have you ever considered that it might just be, because I can't look away?" Andy said then he moved toward me. As he sat next o me, I felt his warm arm snake around my back. He pulled me closer when I put my head on his shoulder. His free hand came up to my head and stroked my messy hair.

"We should get up before Rachel's threat becomes a reality." I said with a hint of humor in my voice. He chuckled a little as he got up. I stood up after him, I didn't realize that I was still a bit drunk. It must have been the thousandth time that Andy had to catch me. "I'm sorry you have to keep catching me."

"It really isn't a problem, I am here to catch you when you fall." Andy joked and we both laughed. After I got my balance we walked to the door, Andy trailed close behind me. The short hallway to the kitchen and living room was dark. I could see the bright light at the end, I could also hear laughing and loud talking. Finally reaching the end of the hall, I squinted as I faced the light. I saw Rachel and Jinx laughing. I turned to follow their gaze and I saw Danny and Ben brawling in the middle of the rather spacious kitchen.

"When the hell did Ben get here?" I asked Rachel as I walked towards her.

"Oh maybe like ten minutes ago... To tell you the I have no idea when he showed up. It was just like one minute he wasn't here then the next minute he was here." I laughed at her baffled response, knowing that she must be drunk.

"Rachel, I think that the reason you don't remember is because you are drunk." I said and then she laughed at me. When she started to space out I laughed at her. "Yeah you're drunk." I said with laughter brimming my voice. I looked to Danny and Ben, who had stopped fighting and were now talking to Andy.

My gaze automatically shifted to Andy, my eyes going over every contour of his amazing body. From the bright, heart melting smile. To his strong, tattoo covered bicep, all the way down his thin but muscular torso. All in all he was the most handsome man I had ever seen. Then somewhere in my heart I realized that this amazingly caring, gently and funny rock god was all mine. That thought gave me a true sense of joy and warmth that spread through my body like wild fire.

Andy must have felt my gaze, his head turned to look at me and I smiled. This was one of those rare moments when my smile wasn't a mask but it was genuinely happy. I decided after catching Andy's gaze to get up and go to him.

"Hey are you the chick who has stolen Andy boy's heart?" Ben asked His voice like British silk. He was defiantly taller than I thought he was. I looked up at his boyish charm, His face a bit round but it suited him and made him all the more cute. His disheveled, curly hair framed his face perfectly. His shirt was a button up flannel that was half buttoned, showing most of his famous "Family First" tattoo. "Does she speak?" Ben asked Andy.

"Yes, I speak and very well I might add. I was just lost in thought." I tried to cover up the fact that I was completely awe stricken by Ben.

"Oh sweetheart you don't have to lie. I know you were staring at me, Because lets face facts I am the most gorgeous man in this room." Ben exclaimed, his British accent filled to the brim with cockiness. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Okay I will admit I was staring at you... But that most certainty was not the reason." I said through my hysterical laughter.

"I will be right back." Andy whispered in my ear. "Do you think that you will be able to deal with these two while I am gone?" He asked and I nodded, thinking _how hard could it be?_


End file.
